pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Pac-In-Time
Pac-In-Time (パックインタイム Pakkuintaimu) is a puzzle-platformer developed by Kalisto and published by Namco in late 1994. History In the case of its Game Boy and PC counterparts, Pac-In-Time is a graphic swap of Fury of the Furries, a PC and Amiga game released by Kalisto in 1993. Unlike Pac-Attack, which changed a considerable amount of its origin game's contents, Pac-In-Time only replaces the main character, Tiny, with Pac-Man, in addition to changing some of the music. A new story was also added to the game. The SNES version of Pac-In-Time is completely different than the other ports, with different levels and mechanics. It is unclear why this is - one rumor suggests that the SNES game was originally going to be Pac-Man 3, before being released as Pac-In-Time instead. Plot The Ghost Witch casts a spell on Pac-Man, which sends him back in time and makes him younger. Pac-Man must journey through locations such as forests and fight creatures like bats and ghosts, with the goal of finding his way back to the present. Gameplay The player controls a young Pac-Man, who bounces and rolls around the levels, collecting dots and items. Pac-Man's physics are very ball-like, making it control in a very unique way compared to other platformers. In the SNES version, the goal is to eat all of the Pac-Dots scattered across the levels; in all other versions of the game, the objective is to simply reach the Exit sign at the end of the stage. Many obstacles appear in each level, all of which will kill Pac-Man in one hit. Power-ups are gained by having Pac-Man jump through different colored hoops (electric gates in the Game Boy port). They can be switched by pressing the Select button. There are four abilities total, which are: * Fireball - Allows Pac-Man to shoot fireballs at enemies. Gained by jumping through a Yellow Ring. * Hammer - Pac-Man can smash through solid surfaces. Gained by jumping through a Red Ring. * Bubbles - Gives Pac-Man the ability to swim underwater, and blow bubbles at enemies. Gained by jumping through a Blue Ring. * Rope - Clings to the wall, allowing Pac-Man to reach high places and cross large gaps. Gained by jumping through a Green Ring. The game ends with a boss battle between Pac-Man and an evil Tiny, leftover from Fury of the Furries. In the SNES version, the fight is between Pac-Man and the Gum Monster. Worlds Game Boy version * Desert (World 1) * Lagoon (World 2) * Forest (World 3) * Pyramid (World 4) * Factory (World 5) * Village (World 6) * Castle (World 7) MS-DOS/Macintosh version * Desert (World 1) * Lagoon (World 2) * Forest (World 3) * Pyramid (World 4) * Snow Mountains (World 5) * Factory (World 6) * Village (World 7) * Castle (World 8) SNES version * Mountains (World 1) * Forest (World 2) * Abandoned Palace (World 3) * Village (World 4) * Castle (World 5) Home Ports * Game Boy * Game Gear (cancelled, ROM available) * Macintosh * MS-DOS * Super Famicom/SNES It is unknown which version of Pac-In-Time came first, as the exact release dates are undocumented. The Super Nintendo port appears to have been the last released, debuting in January 1995. As previously mentioned, the SNES version is completely different than the other ports. The Game Boy version has additional features when played on a Super Game Boy (extra colors, screen border). Fury of the Furries had ports for Amiga (and Amiga CD32), Macintosh, and MS-DOS, all of which were only released in the U.K. and France. Play Online These versions of Pac-In-Time are either listed in the public domain or are considered abandonware. Clicking the game title will lead you to a playable online version of it from archive.org (mobile compatibility may vary). * Pac-In-Time (MS-DOS, 1994) Trivia * Inside the BIOS for the Game Boy Color, there is code that detects when a Pac-In-Time Game Boy cartridge is running, and attempts to enable a special color palette to the game. The palette used, however, is the default GBC color scheme (red + green), rendering the colorization useless. Gallery Screenshots (Pac-In-Time) Pacintime gb.png|Game Boy Pacintime sgb.png|Game Boy (SGB enhanced) Gamegearpacintime.png|Game Gear (prototype) Macpac.jpg|Macintosh Pac In Time 7.png|MS-DOS Snespacintime.png|SNES Screenshots (Fury of the Furries) Amigafotf.png|Amiga Macfotf.png|Macintosh Dosfotf.gif|MS-DOS Artwork 3527-pac-in-time-dos-front-cover.jpg|MS-DOS box art. Pacman4.png|Pac-Man Pacfire.png|Pac-Man with Fire ability. Pacmanhammer.png|Pac-Man with Hammer ability. Pacswim.png|Pac-Man with Bubbles ability. Pacvine.png|Pac-Man with Rope ability. Pacvortex.jpg|Pac-Man being sent into a vortex. Ghosts2.png|Ghost Gang Ram pit.png|Ram Snakelonglegs pit.png|Snake Long-Legs Eggdropper pit.png|Egg Dropper Carnivorousplant pit.png|Carnivorous Plant Wormy pit.png|Wormy Ghostwitch pit.png|Ghost Witch of Netor Category:Games Category:Pac-Man Games Category:Namco Games Category:Platformers Category:PC Games Category:Console Games